


The Parents Are All Right

by TimelessAngelEyes



Series: GAY-TEEZ Universe [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Definitely slutty and kinky bottom!Seonghwa, Dominant Hongjoong if you squint, GAY-TEEZ Universe, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Some kinkiness because Seonghwa is a Sex Demon and kinky af, Some racy humor, Supportive Partners, The "kids" overhear (a little), True Love, With some sweetness/romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessAngelEyes/pseuds/TimelessAngelEyes
Summary: Actually, Seonghwa was a fiend for orgasmic pleasure--he never didn't enjoy it when it came his way. There was a time and a place for it, of course; he was much too polite, considerate, and professional to fool around when they were working or socializing with others. But when they were alone and off the clock, Seonghwa was always, always up for it. Anytime, anywhere, any *way.* Especially when Hongjoong took charge of him like this.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: GAY-TEEZ Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	The Parents Are All Right

Seonghwa took a deep breath and then exhaled, relaxing himself utterly as he eased the thick, vibrating dildo out of himself. He felt Hongjoong take it from him and heard the click as he turned it off and set it down on their bedside table before climbing up onto the bed behind him. With the first touch of his lover's cool, dry hand on his heated ass cheeks, Seonghwa sighed blissfully into the fluffy pillows his face was propped against. He had been waiting all day for this, had kept himself distracted with the dildo for over an hour until he had heard the front door of the dorm open again deep in the night, heralding the return of ATEEZ's hardworking leader at last. 

Hongjoong had texted him earlier that he would be stuck at the studio until late tonight, but that he would eat there. Meaning, his darling "wife" didn't need to worry about leaving out whatever food he had ordered for him tonight, or wait up in the living room to kindly keep Hongjoong company as he ate his late dinner, or do much anything but get a headstart retiring to bed to... relax.

Seonghwa smiled to himself. How well his Hongjoong-ah knew him. Seonghwa would never leave his duties as the group's hyung and de facto "mom" or Hongjoong's supportive partner--in business as well as pleasure--undone before meeting his own needs and desires. But the second his duties of the day were fulfilled and he was sure all his members were safely squared away for the night, there was really only one thing Seonghwa ever wanted to do.

"It's like your hobby," Hongjoong had commented once with an amused chuckle, opening their bedroom door to find a naked Seonghwa writhing on their bed with a sizable toy shoved inside himself.

"Just warming myself up for the main event, baby," Seonghwa had murmured huskily, immediately rolling off the bed and draping his sweaty, graceful arms around his fully and fashionably clothed lover. Without even bothering to slip his backpack off, Hongjoong had leaned up into the hungry kiss awaiting him, his arms wrapping tight around his beloved's toned, slim torso in that possessive way of his that said he had no intention of ever releasing him again. 

That had been weeks ago--maybe months. They had gotten to know each other better and better over this past year, since they had finally let the tension and frustration and furtive glances and brushes of the hand finally breathe and broaden and relax into the deep-seated romantic unity that had always seemed to be their destiny. Seonghwa knew they were coming up on their one-year official dating anniversary soon--he really needed to think about what to get his darling to commemorate the occasion, he thought--but not now, not when he could hear Hongjoong opening the bottle of lube and his mouth immediately began salivating like Pavlov's dog at the sound. How he craved this now... It was like a night was no longer complete to him--sleep could not come to close a single day--without this searing flare-up of his limbs and loins and lips meeting Hongjoong's first...

"Hongjoong-ah, hurry," he urged, only realizing when he heard his own voice how hard he was panting. 

_Like a dog in heat,_ Seonghwa thought, and felt a sinful thrill at the idea. He was so ready for this, he could practically imagine that the goopy slickness dripping down his thighs was his entrance drooling for its first great, big mouthful... 

But then, he heard that familiar low, characteristic chuckle behind him and it sent a warm, discordant thrill of fondness through his chest that was completely at odds with the tongue-tingling, toe-curling, gaping-hole fever-heat that filled the rest of his body. That was the dangerous part, Seonghwa thought; he had had plenty of hookups before he'd ever even entered ATEEZ--both casual and longer term--and all of them had fucked him as well or, objectively, even better than Hongjoong. That had always been his one requirement of his sexual partners, after all; they had to be the absolute hardest, hottest, nastiest fucks in the room, guys who could manhandle him thoroughly, melt his brain with a kiss, and fuck him into the blinding light of orgasm when he didn't even know his own name anymore. And with his looks and body and "come hither" eyes that could pop boners with a single glance, Seonghwa always had his pick of men. 

But none of his amazing fucks had ever been someone he had worked with during the day as well, spent so much time with outside the bedroom. He blamed this for the odd duality of his feelings for Hongjoong; the uncomplicated purity of the lust and bodily craving Seonghwa felt for him was strangely tempered by memories of the cute way Hongjoong's little nose scrunched up when he laughed in pure delight, or how his beautifully sculpted jawline tightened slightly while he listened with dignity--back tall, gaze still calm and straightforward--to an interviewer's rude questions and answered them with perfectly unruffled politeness, or how his lovely hands balled up inside the sleeves of his fluffy sweater as he stood shivering on standby at an outdoor photo shoot. 

But luckily, before these ruminations could cool the excitement prickling through his veins, Hongjoong pressed himself--slick and thick and hot--to Seonghwa's entrance, and all the fire came searing straight back up. Thanks to his romp with the well-lubricated dildo, Seonghwa's passage was already well-primed for his lover at this point, fully open and slicker than an oil spill. Hongjoong thrusted into him mercilessly, his force and speed brutal from the start. Seonghwa gasped, his breath catching, his vision instantly swimming with stars. The pleasure was so alarmingly good, and the thrusts--oh! The strength of Hongjoong's movements, so relentless and violent right from the get-go that Seonghwa found himself being thrown helplessly against the pile of pillows over and over. His arms were unable to find any purchase on the crisp sheets beneath him as he was pulled back and slammed forward into them repeatedly.

Seonghwa absolutely loved it. There was nothing better than these moments, when his lover took control of him and made him feel intense sexual pleasure without asking or waiting or hesitating--just doing. Actually, Seonghwa was a fiend for orgasmic pleasure; he never didn't enjoy it when it came his way. There was a time and a place for it, of course--he was much too polite, considerate, and professional to fool around when they were working or socializing with others. But when they were alone and off the clock, Seonghwa was always, always up for it. Anytime, anywhere, any _way_. Especially when Hongjoong took charge of him like this. The feeling of being swept up in a tidal wave of passion--pleasure being forced on him, poured on him relentlessly--how he loved it. And Hongjoong was so good for understanding this and delivering so hard every time... 

_Oh, Hongjoong-ah, Hongjoong-ah_ , his mind murmured over and over in a litany of adoration, of gratitude and endearment and passion. How lucky he was to have found his Hongjoong-ah, who loved him just right.

His Hongjoong-ah, who loved him.

 _Hongjoong-ah, Hongjoong-ah_ , he wanted to whisper, to say with reverence. But the pleasure was too much, the stray epiphany soon lost within it and the words--strung out by the wild, open-throttle overdrive his body's pleasure centers were in from the way his lover was having him--came out in desperate gasps and wanton moans of, "Ah! Ah! Hongjoong-ah! Hongjoong-ahhhh--"

Without pause, Hongjoong abruptly yanked his lover's hips back and upward against his crotch, changing the angle of penetration in a way that made Seonghwa howl with pleasure, back arching, nipples all but spiking out of his chest from the electric thrills zipping through his whole being. 

"Hongjoong-ah! Hongjoong-ah!" he wailed before Hongjoong all but slammed his face into the sheets with a jerking hand that came crashing down on his nape. 

"Seonghwa..." he gritted out, his hand clutching the delicate nape of that long, lovely neck with its gently protruding bones and exquisite hollows. He hadn't meant to slam his hand down so hard, but it had spasmed erratically from the intensity of the pleasure surging through him. It was always like this when they were together, when his body was connected with his beloved's; this was true combustion--utter sexual sublimation, purest carnal pleasure heightened by an inferno of passionate emotion.

 _By love,_ he thought. True love. 

He knew Seonghwa would likely be pleased by the slam, though; he liked it rough, the rougher the better. The nastier and more visceral Hongjoong could make it, the more Seonghwa loved it when he was in this state of wild lust and abandon (not unlike his onstage persona, Hongjoong often thought). But Hongjoong's mind always balked at the idea of raising his hand, however erotically motivated, to the precious, wondrous creature that was his wonderful Seonghwa. Also, Hongjoong didn't like being out of control. Some measure of release and surrender was necessary in sex--and love, come to think of it, as he was learning--but Hongjoong enjoyed battling it, even knowing it was a losing battle. He'd always liked challenging himself. 

But now, he was coming to that point where the pleasure would master him. He was still just managing to contain it, to keep it in check, but just barely; soon, it would take him. He was utterly on the brink. His pace had sped up to the point where he was merely torturing himself with pleasure now--both himself and his precious one beneath him, of course. He knew all too well what kind of havoc he was wreaking on his partner's sanity at this moment. But Seonghwa absolutely lived and died for this kind of nerve-shattering, agonizingly suspended escalation of orgasmic pleasure. So he let it go on, neither easing off the pace nor doing any of the several things he knew he could do to escalate one or both of them to their endings.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Seonghwa was hissing out, his face wet, his eyes squeezed shut. His head was now writhing out of Hongjoong's grip, twisting this way and that against the sweat-damp sheets, desperate in the unbearable pleasure his beloved was wringing out of him. Catching glimpses of the sweet agony on his face, Hongjoong felt he could write a million lyrics about the rapture of love and life just then.

"Come, baby. Come!" Hongjoong whispered, unable to hold back any longer. He let his hands--in an almost elegant, flicking gesture--slip down Seonghwa's chest, caressing his prickling nipples with swift but sensuous adeptness. Seonghwa startled and screamed. Hongjoong expertly caught his cock just as he blew, sending his lover into even wilder ecstacy by wringing the spasming penis between his hands even as it was reaching orgasm all on its own.

"AAAAUUUGHHHHHHH!!" 

There was no way the entire dorm hadn't heard that scream, but Hongjoong didn't really care at the moment (the others knew what their "parents" were like behind closed doors by this point anyway). It was half a roar, half a shriek, and Hongjoong would have laughed in sheer fondness at the unexpected ferocity he had come to know in his gentle, loving spouse-in-all-but-name when it came to this one regard--except that he had just hit his climax too. With Seonghwa clamping down on him--the force of his upgraded orgasm sending his entire muscular-skeletal system into complete and utter system lockdown--he had another millisecond of coherent thought before the world exploded into heat and helium and dazzling sparks of light, and he was crashing down, down, half-banging down on the bed, and half on top of Seonghwa, who was utterly limp and unmoving now, his consciousness well departed to another world of bliss and ecclesiastic light already. After a moment to catch his breath and allow his racing pulse to slow a bit, Hongjoong mustered up the strength to turn his head--eyes still closed in exhausted bliss--so that his nose and lips nuzzled up against Seonghwa's sweat-slicked shoulder.

"Baby," he murmured. "You okay?"

A warm, drowsy, "Mmm," was all the response he got back before Seonghwa's breath evened out almost instantaneously into the slow, peaceful rhythms of deep sleep. Hongjoong chuckled softly, the warmth welling up in his heart too massive to allow his consciousness to slip away just yet from the joy and love it was basking in. He slid his eyes open a crack just to be able to see that beloved face--still slightly flushed--under its tousled mop of soft, shiny hair. That strong nose and elegant brow... dark, long lashes, the sweetest cheeks...

It was as Hongjoong reached out to begin his almost-nightly ritual of caressing and cataloging all the beautiful lines and curves of his favorite face in the universe that he suddenly became aware of a growing clamoring from the hallway outside their room.

"Oh no," he sighed, flipping over onto his back and letting his arm drop over his eyes exhaustedly. His other hand found its way into Seonghwa's hairline, where it gently scratched along his passed-out lover's scalp as a means of comforting himself. 

A ragged cheer was raised from outside the door, multiple "wooo's" and wry calls of, "nice," heard along with a smattering of applause. 

"Go to bed," Hongjoong called out, grateful his voice sounded only a little hoarse. 

"Not the way you guys do, I hope," Yeosang's dry voice came through, somewhat muffled. More clear was the sharp guffaw from Mingi and the high, coyote laughs of WooSan, whom Hongjoong was surprised hadn't been similarly engaged themselves. Well, the night was young yet, even though, with a glance at Seonghwa, Hongjoong could tell he was down for the count. 

"Some Sex Demon you are, only lasting one round," he murmured affectionately. They normally went at least two--often three--a night. But it had been a long day with a fairly intensive dance rehearsal today, and more to come tomorrow. It was definitely better that they sleep now rather than go for their usual extra innings. 

"Ooh, it's gone quiet in there," came Yunho's voice.

Wooyoung chortled. "Wow, they're like real parents. Getting too old for multiple rounds already, hyung-nims?"

"Go to bed!" Hongjoong repeated, more loudly than before. Another round of giggles rippled through the group outside and then he could hear the lot of them shuffling back to their rooms.

"Good night, Mom and Dad!" San's cheeky voice wafted after them.

Hongjoong laughed softly to himself and glanced back over at his partner. Running a finger lightly over Seonghwa's cheek, he thought to himself how glad he would be if that really was how he ended up--old and creaky and still sleeping peacefully beside Seonghwa long after their glory days of chasing pirate's treasure across exotic deserts with their friends had ended. Because here was probably the real treasure that Hongjoong had found in ATEEZ's treasure chest, and he was worth more than all the gold and glory and Grammys in the world. Not that he would say that aloud to any of the members--not while the chase was still on. But in his heart, he knew.

"See you in the morning," Hongjoong whispered. He pressed a kiss to Seonghwa's forehead, curled up against him, and let himself drift off into contented, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I'm new to the ATEEZ fandom but am gonna try to post fairly frequently. These adorkable, talented hotties fire my imagination like no one else... *__* All fics will probably be in my "GAY-TEEZ Universe" where all things are the same except everyone in ATEEZ is gay and banging each other. XD Hope you guys will check those out too!


End file.
